ravemasterfandomcom-20200223-history
Poosya
Poosya is a Demon Card soldier and Shuda's subordinate. Appearance Poosya is a heavy man with a heart-shaped face. He dons a pair of pink sunglasses and has long thick lips. He wears a polka-dotted collared shirt and vertically-striped pants. Poosya's hair protrudes upwards with its tip encircling a white, eye-like object; keeping his Dark Bring situated in said location, in a fashion reminiscent of a head mirror.Rave Master Manga:Chapter 8, pages 18 - 19 Personality Poosya takes fancy in the Demon Card general, Reina. He fantasizes on achieving general rank in order to woo her, and will do anything to achieve it. Poosya does not slack off with his work and actively attends to Shuda's orders with his fellow unit partner, Rugar 70, where they display great teamwork. Poosya also gets angry when another person interrupts him when talking to a girl, as shown when Hamrio tried to get him away from Elie. Even though he obsesses over Reina, he also tends to have a harem obsession with other girls as partners until he and Reina become lovers.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 33, Page 11 Synopsis Intro Arc Poosya, holding a gun in his hand, cheers for Shuda as he fights the Rave Master. When Shuda's Dark Bring is destroyed by Haru, Poosya is ordered by Shuda to shoot Haru but not to kill him, which he does.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 3, Pages 23-24 Together with his partner Rugar, Poosya mans the moving fortress Rhapsodia. As he fantasizes over the general Reina, Shuda arrives. Poosya immediately sets to work, and, when asked by Shuda where the Rave Master was headed to, reveals that Haru Glory is set for Punk Street. Poosya stands next to Shuda as they arrive at Tremelo Mountain asking the Demon Card workers if they found Rave yet, to which they reply negatively. Shuda looks at Poosya and Rugar and tells them not to worry, as they walk inside the mountain.Rave Master Manga:Chapter 26, pages 5-6 Poosya is notified that the Rave Master has entered the cave alongside his friends, annoying him and leading him to question what the guards were doing. Shuda tells him to ignore them since he expected them to make it as far as they have, but they will they will face a few problems. Poosya looks at Shuda and asks him if everything is okay, to which he responds affirmatively.Rave Master Manga:Chapter 27, pages 4-5 Poosya arrives with Shuda and Rugar to where Schneider is taking care of his injuries, and sees him leave to find the Rave Master once again.Rave Master Manga:Chapter 29, page 15 Moments after Haru and the others bid their farewells to Deerhound, Poosya walks in with the others challenging the Rave Warriors to a battle.Rave Master Manga:Chapter 31, page 21-22 Poosya agrees with Shuda when he says that to become strong you must throw away all of your weakness, and states that it is simple, as he looks at them. Poosya and Rugar partner up to fight Hamrio Musica and Elie on the flying Rhapsodia. Poosya comes up to Elie and calls her a babe, like lady Reina, but only cuter, he says. Elie looks at him and backs away. However, Poosya asks Elie if she would like to play doctor with him, to which she replies to by telling him that he is too old for that game, resulting in Poosya calling her adorable when angry. He attempts to make Elie his girlfriend, but Elie sticks out her tongue denying the offer. Poosya is then attacked by Hamrio Musica, who tells him to get away from Elie, angering him. Poosya, telling Hamrio that no one gets in his way when it comes to girls, shoots glue out of the eye on his head. Hamrio evades the attack, but Elie gets hit, preventing her from moving. Poosya explains that that is the power of his Dark Bring, to make glue, as he looks at Elie with a flirtatious expression.Rave Master Manga:Chapter 32, page 2-17 Whilst Poosya dances around Elie one of Shuda's attack hits her, angering Poosya; even to the point of yelling at Shuda and asking him why he is always doing this to the girls he flirts with. He comes up to Rugar and asks him if his girlfriend, Elie, is dead, to which he says that he doesn't know. Poosya and Rugar talk amongst themself about Hamrio being the leader of the Silver Rhythm Gang, and that if they defeat him, they will get a great promotion, leading Poosya to think that he will be one step closer to lady Reina. Poosya and Rugar get ready to defeat Hamrio, with Hamrio doing them same.Rave Master Manga:Chapter 33, page 7-11 Poosya gets in position to use his Tear Glue Dark Bring to stop Musica's movements, but seconds before he can, he notices that the location where Musica was standing is empty. He looks back and gets punched by Musica, who also attacks Rugar. Poosya and Rugar then combine their attacks; Poosya's Tear Glue and Rugar's Delta Cannon, to form a combination they call Omega Rain, but their attack proves to be useless against him. Seconds after Musica evades the attack, Poosya is grabbed by the neck with Musica's Silver Whip, and thrown up at the sky. Poosya is then defeated by Musica's Gospelion Silver.Rave Master Manga:Chapter 34, page 6-12 Poosya is aboard Rhapsodia when Rugar sets it to self-destruct and when it blows up. Abilities Glue Tear: A Dark Bring which was used by Poosya, a demon Card soldier under Shuda's command. Poosya used the Glue Tear Dark Bring to produce glue out of the eye on his head to attack his opponents. He showed that the glue is capable of holding down his opponents for a long amount of time, even a human body. Poosya can also manipulate the glue that is still attached to the antennae and can set to any direction he pleases. This Dark Bring is located inside on the antennae on top of his head. *'Omega Rain': Poosya and Rugar combine their attacks; Poosya's Glue Tear and Rugar's Delta Canon, and form what they call Omega Rain. Poosya's Glue Tear gets attached to the end of the Rugar's Delta Canon. They used this attack as a rain of spear/arrows to attack Musica with. The attack is strong enough to make deep holes in the ground.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 34, Pages 9-10 Relationships Quotes *(To Rugar) "Whoa! Imagine the promotion if we take him down."''Rave Master Manga: Chapter 33, Page 10 *(To Rugar) ''"Heh...Heh... And I'll get one step closer to Lady Reina. Alright that kid's going down." *(To Shuda) ''"What are you doing, master Shuda? That was my girlfriend! You're always doing this."''Rave Master Manga: Chapter 33, Page 9 *(To Hamrio Musica) ''"No one gets in between me and my girl! We're meant for each other!"''Rave Master Manga: Chapter 32, Page 14 Battles & Events *Hamrio Musica & Elie vs. Rugar & Poosya References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Dark Bring users Category:Demon Card members Category:Deceased Category:Villains